Prologue:The Spire
You are now part of Commander Noah's fleet. The fleet of colony ships has almost reached its target - the space station. Escort the colony ship Dione safely to the Spire's docking station. Objectives Quick Reference #Escort the Dione #Destroy: Scrap Drone #Activate: Autopilot Coordinates #Destroy: Unknown Attacker Dialog Commander Noah: Hold your position at the Dione until we are docked to the Spire... We can take a break after that. Objectives: Escort the Dione Spire Orbital Station: This is the Spire orbital station. Welcome to our idyllic new colony, Triamon. Enjoy the sunrises and the breathtaking views of the planet while we orbit it at a height of two thousand kilometers. Spire Orbital Station: Admire the Nimbus, a shimmering ring of ice asteroids that makes this world unique. Head to our relaxation and recreation zones to enjoy gravity, a life under a open sky, and clean, clear air. Spire leaves nothing to be desired. Commander Noah: Do you see the Genide carrier docking on the Spire? That's the Cebulon, one of the most modern ships of its generation. Compared to it, our colony ships look like they're from the Stone Age. Commander Noah: Oberon 1 to Spire Station, I'm picking up a scrambled signal from the Cebulon. A ultra-modern technological juggernaut, but the com system is junk already... Commander Noah: Oh frak! Oberon 1 to Spire flight control, there was just a massive explosion on the Cebulon! Commander Noah: I see fighter squadrons leaving the Cebulon... Commander Noah: There's no room for heroic attempts to go it alone here - return to your position. Commander Noah: Dammit - they're opening fire! Commander Noah: Noah to Oberon wing: Return fire! Commander Noah: You've got one on your tail, try to dodge his fire! Commander Noah: The Cebulon is going to collide with the Spire! Commander Noah: Ah! It's going to collide with the station! ... Get out of here! Veer round, now! Commander Noah: Get out of there before the shockwave gets you! Commander Noah: Try to get your ship under control. You're headed straight for the Nimbus! O.S.S.Y.: Checking systems O.S.S.Y.: Cockpit check ... O.S.S.Y.: The cockpit is undamaged O.S.S.Y.: Engine check ... O.S.S.Y.: The engines are undamaged O.S.S.Y.: Starting the engines O.S.S.Y.: Navigation system check ... O.S.S.Y.: Navigation system online O.S.S.Y.: Calculating ship's position O.S.S.Y.: Position: Nimbus, sector 373/2 O.S.S.Y.: Checking weapons systems ... O.S.S.Y.: Cannot retrieve information O.S.S.Y.: Two unknown objects detected. Starting manual weapon test O.S.S.Y.: Destroy the two unknown objects to complete the weapon calibration test Objectives Update: Destroy: Scrap Drone O.S.S.Y.: Weapon systems online O.S.S.Y.: System check complete O.S.S.Y.: Calculating route to Spire... O.S.S.Y.: Calculation complete. The Oberon service system wishes you a good flight. Commander Noah: Commander Noah: Oberon 5, are you OK? ... Squadron leader to Oberon 5, please come in! Commander Noah: The Cebulon exploded! Two of its squadrons are attacking us and those maniacs are flying like they're hopped up on amphetamines. I don't know who's in those ships, but they're not Genides! ... I could use a little help here! Objectives Update: Activate: Autopilot Coordinates Commander Noah: Excellent, Oberon 5, I've got you on screen again! Now get your butt over here as quick as you can. It's all going to hell in a handbasket! Objectives Update: Destroy: Unknown Attacker Commander Noah: The jerks are fleeing. Commander Noah: Good worrrr... ...regroup... That's... Jadd Baran jammer. What the... how...? Uriel Ananda: Welcome, self-appointed masters of the universe, to this new cosmic asylum, known as Triamon, full of clones and cyborgs. This is your conscience speaking. Uriel Ananda: The Keepers wanted to destroy us, the Genides and the Tyi - but we're still here! We are your sins against God made flesh! You cannot get rid of us. Not today ant not in the future. We are part of you! We remain... your nemesis! Keep this in mind as you populate your precious new world! Commander Noah: This was Uriel Ananda, a Jadd Baran section leader! That jerk was already causing a brouhaha during the colonization of Nara. If I know Genides, they won't let this go unanswered for very long. Commander Noah: Let's just hope they don't take it out on the wrong people. You know how things are with all these conspiracy theories... Let's head back to the station. We can only hope Triamon doesn't turn into another Sabiador. Completion Commander Noah: This is Noah. Congratulations, Oberon 5, this was some brilliant flying back from the Nimbus! Player: connection O.S.S.Y.: Receiving a message from Commander Noah. He has a job for you. Find his shuttle at the Spire and contact him. Player: connection Enemies *Scrap Drone (Lvl. 1) *Unknown Attacker (Lvl. 1) Allies *Commander Noah (Lvl. 6) *Pathfinder Novice (Lvl. 1) *Pathfinder (Lvl. 1) *Sapiens Transporter (Lvl. 1) *Colony Ship Auravia *Colony Ship Charis *Colony Ship Dione Others *Genide Transporter (Lvl. 1) *Tyi Transporter (Lvl. 1) Rewards XP: 200 - C: 40 Repair drone MK I Category:Prologue Missions